


The First of Many

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: Noctis has had a major crush on his Advisor for ages but he’s decided now is the time that he’ll so something about it and ask Ignis out. That is, he would if he could just work up the courage and figure out how to. Then when he does, will he be gently rejected, or will this be, as he hopes, the first of many?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	1. The Asking

**Author's Note:**

> For @aclassiman on twitter/cakelanguage on tumblr, thank you for the fun prompts to work with. As you can see, I may have got a little carried away, but I do hope you enjoy your gift as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

It was the end of another training session with Gladio, and Noctis slotted his training sword back onto the rack, a droplet of sweat running uncomfortably down his back which had nothing to do with the exercise he’d just undertaken. Squeezing his eyes shut, still facing the wall of the training room, he asked the question he’d been too nervous to get out for the last few weeks.

“Gladio…how do you ask someone out?” He tried to sound nonchalant but it came out more nervous and panicky. Peeking one eye open, he turned slowly to glance at his Shield over his shoulder.

Gladio finished wiping the sweat from his face, dabbing carefully at the new, still red scar over his left eye, and slung the towel around his neck.

“So, our Princess likes someone does he?” The big man teased, striding over and sliding his arm around Noctis’ shoulders, the Prince bristled like an angry cat in response.

“Shaddup! If you’re just gonna make fun of me then forget I said anything.” Noctis pushed Gladio’s arm off, blushing furiously as his Shield laughed good naturedly at him.

“You know I’m only teasing ya. So, you wanna ask someone out. You gonna tell me who?” Noctis shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Gladio’s searching gaze but otherwise stayed quiet.

“You liked ‘em long? Ever spoken to ‘em before?” His Shield pushed, bending down to try and look his liege in the face.

“Yeah. For a while, and quite a bit.” Noctis replied shyly, now staring at his shoes and seeming to blush even harder. “It feels like I’ve got so many butterflies inside me when I’m near him, sometimes I think I’m gonna explode.”

“Hmm…” Gladio straightened and folded his muscular arms. The male pronoun had caught him by surprise, but then again, since Noctis had never shown so much as a crush for anyone before, let alone wanting to act upon it, it was no more surprising than the original question for advice.

“Well, that makes things a bit easier. You think he likes you back?” His tone softened, becoming more brotherly than tormenting.

“I dunno, he’s hard to read sometimes. I hope so. I really want him to.” Noctis fidgeted on the spot, picking at his fingernails.

‘Oh boy,’ Gladio thought, ‘the kid’s got it bad.’

“Ok, that’s a good start. It’s pretty easy to ask someone out. You stay calm, go up to them, and say, would you like to go out on a date.” Large hands dropped onto Noctis’ shoulders, pushing them down from their hunched position up by his ears.

“That’s it?” Noctis asked flatly, looking up at his Shield properly again, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Yeah. What? You think there’s some kind of secret ritual you’ve got to perform or you’ll be turned down?” Gladio laughed, ruffling the Prince’s hair. Noctis ducked out from the attention, dancing back a couple of steps to get out of arms reach. He’d turned eighteen a few weeks ago, he wasn’t a little kid anymore, even if Gladio was still much taller than him.

“No! I just…you date. I thought there’d be…I dunno, some trick to it.” He shrugged. The whole reason he’d asked Gladio was because he’d had a couple of girlfriends over the last few years, so he must be doing something right to get them to go out with him. Or perhaps it was the muscles that did it…everyone always admired the muscles…and the tattoo.

“Nah. Just ask them if they want to go on a date. If they do, you go do something together and have a nice time.” Gladio’s smile was kind but somehow did nothing to put Noctis’ mind at ease.

“And if they don’t?” He asked hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip and feeling the decidedly lean muscles in his arms still covered with a small, soft layer despite all the training he’d been doing with heavy blades recently. Would a tattoo do something for him instead? No, Ignis would almost certainly disapprove.

“Then you feel disappointed, maybe sad for a bit, and find someone else you like.” Gladio shrugged as if it was no big deal. Noctis scowled up at his Shield through his fringe.

“Easy for you to say, Mr Muscles. You must have people throwing themselves at you, but I’m…”

“A Prince?” Gladio finished for him, grinning and rolling his eyes. “C’mon Noct, you’re a catch! Who in their right mind would say no to dating you?”

Noctis took a breath and opened his mouth, ready to list all the things about him that made him such a dubious option for a partner while the person he had feelings for was just so perfect, when the door to the training room creaked open and Ignis stepped inside, glancing down at his phone, looking his usual, smart, unflappable self.

“Are you ready to go your Highness, you have an appointment…” Ignis glanced up at the pair of them, an unimpressed eyebrow quirking above the rim of his spectacles. “Noct, you’re not even showered yet.” Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a finger. “The King specifically requested you be present, and you cannot arrive at a council meeting still covered in sweat from training.”

Gladio noticed how Noctis had shut his mouth with a snap and immediately started fidgeting as soon at Ignis entered the room, his blush from earlier retaking its hold.

“Sorry Iggy. It’s my fault we got a bit carried away chatting. Noct, if you wanna talk about…” He trailed off as the Prince swept past, hurrying towards the showers, wrestling with his t-shirt, exposing a good deal of pale skin and the scar on his back as he went.

“Nah, I’m good. Sorry Specs. I’ll be quick.” Noctis mumbled, keeping his head down and fleeing the training room.

Gladio turned back to face Ignis, who was quite blatantly staring at Noctis’ form disappear through the doorway, a flush of pink colouring his cheeks. Once he caught the Shield’s smirk however, his expression immediately hardened.

“Tell his Highness I will be waiting for him outside.” Ignis’ voice came out crisp, with a little edge to it, then he slipped about out of the door.

“Huh! Somehow, I don’t think Noct’s gonna have a problem.” Gladio chuckled to himself, not sure how he hadn’t spotted such an obvious attraction between the two of them before, turning towards the showers to get clean himself.

* * *

The first time Noctis tried to ask Ignis out, he messed it up entirely. Gladio had made it sound like it was something so easy just to drop into conversation, but opportunities came and went and despite how much he wanted to say the words they just wouldn’t come out.

One evening he sat across his dining table from Ignis while they ate dinner, the two of them alone in his apartment. They had been eating in silence, Noctis fizzing with excitement that today was the day he would work up the courage and ask Ignis out.

He looked up from his food at Ignis flicking through a report positioned to one side of his plate, swallowed, took a deep breath, and…

“D’yawannagooutsomewherewithme?” The words ran into each other in a barely distinguishable jumble as they poured from him, tripping over his tongue as his nerves got the better of him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?” Ignis had glanced up at him over the top of his glasses, his eyebrows slightly raised questioningly. Those green eyes were even more vibrant and attractive without a layer of glass in the way, making Noctis even more tongue-tied. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and had a mad urge to push up those spectacles back up for him, or perhaps pull them off and…and…

“I…err…” Noctis fumbled for something to say, blushing with embarrassment, his courage completely failing him when challenged to repeat himself. Ignis used his middle finger to elegantly slide his frames back up the bridge of his nose, and Noctis quickly stared down at his plate, the end of his fork visibly shaking in his anxious grip.

“Your Highness, is something the matter?” Ignis asked, putting his own cutlery down to reach a hand across the table.

“I…I’m not feeling very well.” Noctis blurted out, panicking and pulling back from the offered contact as if it would burn him. Standing abruptly, his chair rocked back on to two feet and nearly toppled over as Ignis looked up at him, confused and concerned.

“Noct…?”

“I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow Specs.” Noctis practically fled to his room, slamming the door behind him and leaning heavily against it, his heart pounding in his chest. Gods, that had been awful! Ignis hadn’t even understood what he’d been trying to say. How could he be so bad at this?

If it was the other way around, if Ignis asked him out he’d be all calm and composed. He’d never make a mess of things like Noctis seemed to. His Advisor would effortlessly get the words out clearly, while he’d be a blushing mess, unable to reply apart from nodding. Then Ignis would gently tilt his face up with one finger under his chin, those green eyes flicking down to his lips, and lean in, eyes fluttering shut for his first kiss. Ignis’ lips always looked so soft, and Noctis wondered how they’d feel against his mouth, on his neck, venturing lower below the waistband of his pants. Would Ignis be possessive and dominant, or would he prefer to submit and be told what to do…?

…And there was the inevitable boner that had a tendency to show up whenever he couldn’t control his thoughts about his Advisor.

Noctis flopped face first onto his bed, only noticing that he still held his fork in a tight grip after he’d smeared sauce onto his covers, and groaned. It didn’t take long before there was the sound of crockery being moved, then footsteps approached his door, followed by a soft knock.

“Noct? Do you need anything?” Ignis called through the door, sounding concerned.

‘Yeah,’ Noctis thought, ‘I need some way of not making a complete idiot of myself around you.’

For a moment he thought about staying quiet and pretending he was already sleep but quickly dismissed it, worried that then Ignis might enter his room to check up on him.

“M’fine Specs. I just need to sleep it off. Go home, I’ll text you if it gets any worse.” He promised, anything to get Ignis to leave so he could wallow in his misery alone. That and take care of the ache between his legs.

There was a pause, almost as if Ignis was considering whether to disregard the instruction and enter regardless.

“You’re not running a fever are you? You were looking quite peaky.” Staring at the handle of his bedroom door, Noctis saw it move a fraction, as if Ignis had just rested his hand upon it but hadn’t begun to turn it yet.

“No, I’m not. I just need some rest, that’s all.” He tried not to sound impatient, silently begging Ignis to drop it. He was far too embarrassed to try and explain what had just happened, let alone to try and ask again.

“Alright. But call me immediately if you begin to feel any worse.” The concern in Ignis’ voice hadn’t receded, but he seemed resigned at least.

“Thanks for looking out for me Specs.” Noctis breathed a small sigh of relief and almost missed the quiet word of reply from the other side of the door.

“Always.”

There was softness to Ignis’ voice that he didn’t notice very often, but whenever he heard it the butterflies began fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Ignis to whisper words of affection to him in that voice when they were lying in bed together, both still heavy with sleep, or panting and spent after they just…Astrals, now he was even harder than before.

He waited until he heard the front door to his apartment open and close again before he quickly undressed, letting his hand and his imagination take care of his immediate problem. He’d try to ask Ignis out tomorrow…yes, tomorrow.

* * *

Several tomorrows came and went and every time Noctis had tried to speak to him about it, some kind of interruption would come up and then he’d lose his nerve. If it wasn’t a phone call, it was someone needing to talk to one of them or an appointment to attend. Noctis was starting to get a horrible feeling that fate might be against them.

A small part of him hoped that Ignis might notice how tongue-tied he’d been lately, put it all together in that brilliant brain of his and take charge of the whole thing so he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore, but he knew that Ignis making the first move was something that only happened in his fantasies. Knowing Ignis, he would probably feel too constrained by his position and responsibilities to be able to do something so open. That was, if he even felt the same way at all.

“So, you’ve not asked him yet.” Gladio said bluntly as soon as Ignis had closed the door to the training hall behind him as he left.

“Err…asked who, what?” Noctis replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and purposefully looking away from his Shield. His heart was still pounding from accidentally having his hand brush Ignis’ on the walk over, since they had both been going in the same direction. Or at least that’s what his Advisor had said.

Noctis had been keeping a better eye on Ignis’ schedule than he used to, and he could have sworn his Advisor was meant to have been heading to a room in the opposite direction to the training hall. But then, his schedule shifted frequently, things could have just been rearranged…or maybe it had been meant as a small encouragement for him?

“C’mon, I can see you’ve got it bad for Iggy. You’re on edge whenever he’s in the room.” Noctis sighed heavily, posture slumping, not even bothering to protest.

“No, I’ve not asked him. It’s not for lack of trying!” He said defensively in reaction to the sceptical look his Shield gave him. “But whenever I try to say something, stuff happens. And I’m scared that he’ll say no Gladio. Then what do I do? What happens to us then?” He leant against the wall next to the door and covered his face with his hands.

“I guess you both behave like reasonable adults and be professional about it…but this is you we’re talkin’ about so that’s not likely.” Gladio teased, earning himself a scowl as Noctis’ hands fell to hand limply at his sides.

“Or, if it gets too uncomfortable for the two of you, Iggy resigns and you get assigned a new Advisor.” Gladio gave the scenario in such an offhand manner, but the thought of it made Noctis feel like he’d been punched in the chest.

The horror he felt must have shown on his face, because Gladio suddenly had a hand on his shoulder, bending down to look at him from his level, tone becoming kinder, knowing from experience when he’d pushed things too far.

“Honestly, Noct, I really don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about. He’s not gonna turn you down.”

“But how can you know that? Has he said anything to you?” Noctis almost pleaded. Anything to give him hope, give him courage.

“No, but he’s always been soft on you.”

“Gladio, we grew up together. I don’t want him to think of me like a little brother. I want him to think of me as a romantic partner. Like a man.” He scuffed his shoes together, embarrassed by his own words.

“Believe me, there was nothing brotherly about the way he looked at you being all hot and sweaty after training the other week.” Gladio smirked, and Noctis immediately began to blush. He’d wanted so much for Ignis to feel that way about him, he just had to pray that Gladio wasn’t exaggerating.

“Look, if you’re having trouble talking to him, why don’t you try writing him a letter instead? Then you can think about what you wanna put before you give it to him.”

“Yeah, since your advice was so great last time I asked.” He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He brushed off Gladio’s hands and made his way towards the training weapon racks, pent up with a nervous energy that hitting things was usually good to relieve.

“My advice was fine. I can’t help it if you don’t follow through.” Gladio grumbled.

* * *

After another couple of days of missed opportunities, Noctis thought it couldn’t hurt to actually try Gladio’s suggestion and leave Ignis a discrete note in his office.

He spent far too long trying to draft the note. For every one, he re-read what he’d written, decided he wasn’t happy with it, scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin until it was starting to overflow.

Noctis put down his pen and read over his latest attempt. Perhaps this one would feel right…

_I’ve admired you for a long time and would like to make our relationship more than it already is. Would you like to go on a date with me?_

🐟

“Aargh!” The paper was screwed up just like its brethren and chucked in the direction of the bin. It bounced off the pile and rolled across the floor in front of the doorway as Noctis rested his head on the desk.

A brisk, efficient knock came from his door and Noctis groaned again, realising he’d spent so long on his note that he’d not got anywhere near the pile of summarised reports he’d been supposed to read that morning in preparation for more appointments later.

“C’min.” He called, not bothering to raise his head, knowing exactly who was the owner of such a knock was. Permission granted, Ignis opened the door and slipped inside.

“Your Highness, are you feeling alright? What’s all this?” There was a soft sound as Ignis picked up his latest attempt from the floor. 

“I’m trying to write a note to someone. Can’t get the words right though.” He mumbled, expecting his Advisor to properly discard the ball into the bin with the rest and perhaps chastise him about leaving a mess. What actually happened was the last thing he’d wanted.

“Would you like some help? I’m sure the solution will not be hard to come by. Here, let us see what you have.” There was the sound of paper being smoothed out and it took a second for Noctis’ brain to process what was going on.

“No Specs, don’t!” He panicked, jumping to his feet and trying to dart around his desk to intercept before Ignis could read the contents, but only slammed his thigh into the corner of large item of furniture instead. Letting out a squeak of pain and limping towards his oldest friend, Noctis watched as Ignis’ face fell.

“And who exactly where you intending to receive such a note?” There was an iciness to Ignis’ tone that he’d never heard before, and behind the calm exterior there seemed to be a little flicker of hurt.

Noctis took a step back, thrown by such a reaction and nervous about answering the question. Surely his Advisor had noticed how jittery he’d been around him recently. Was Ignis offended by the thought of the Prince wanted to date him?

“I…err…y’see…” He stammered, rubbing at the soon to be large bruise on his leg and struggling to make eye contact. “You were. I was going to leave it on your desk when I was happy with it but…” He gestured helplessly at the overflowing bin of paper.

Ignis blinked. He glanced down at the note, over to the bin, then up to Noctis, any hurt in his expression being smothered by something steely.

“Is this a joke Noct? Because so help me if you say this note is intended for me on some stupid dare of Prompto's...” He seemed about to continue but Noctis cut him off, a hand reaching out to touch Ignis' wrist. This was not at all the reaction he’d expected. Shock, probably. Confusion, maybe. Excitement, hopefully. But not disbelief and denial that his feelings were genuine.

"No! Astrals no! I'd never be so cruel to you. I like you Ignis!" He almost shouted, so eager was he to stop that horrible train of thought. Did Ignis really think he was capable of being so thoughtlessly callous?

"I really like you." Noctis said, much quieter this time. He knew he must be blushing a vibrant shade by now but he couldn't break eye contact, the green eyes that met his wide with astonishment.

Swallowing nervously, Noctis finally found his voice to ask the question that had been bubbling away inside of him for weeks. 

"Would you like to go out with me, Ignis? On a date. Like a couple." He only noticed that he'd been holding his breath waiting for the reply when his chest started to hurt and he had to let it all out in a rush.

“I apologise Noct, I’ve not handled this development very well. You deserve an honest answer.” It was rare to see anything like anxious behaviour from Ignis. He was normally so calm whatever the situation, but now he was fiddling with the paper in his hands, folding it crisply into quarters then unfolding it, over and over again.

Noctis bunched his own hands into fists to keep them from shaking quite as obviously as he felt them to be. His chest felt tight with tension. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Ignis rejected him now. Cry, probably.

Fold, unfold, fold, unfold.

“Yes, I would like to go out with you. Very much so in fact.” Ignis’ cheeks tinged a little pink at his admission, the corners of his lips curling upwards a fraction and he finally stopped fiddling with the piece of paper.

“Oh! Great! That’s really, really…great!” Noctis let out a laugh, relieved, sagging back against the edge of his desk and pushing his hair back off his face with his hands. His heart was thumping like he’d just finished several combat rounds with Gladio, the adrenaline rush making him feel giddy.

“I can make some arrangements if you would like.” Ignis offered, appearing composed but there was a softness in his expression. Paired with his blush and small smile, it made Noctis itch to kiss him, but he shouldn’t rush things. Given Ignis’ initial disbelief, it seemed like he might have hoped for something like this too but never thought it would actually happen, jumping straight to kissing would be a bit much.

“It’s ok Specs. I asked you out so I’ll do it.” Noctis grasped for an idea, coming up with something some characters had done on TV the night before. “Would, err, dinner and a movie be ok?”

Ignis stepped closer to his side, the height difference between them even more exaggerated with him almost sitting on his desk.

“That sounds lovely.” Ignis’ voice sounded quieter and lower than usual, and he was now close enough that Noctis could smell his aftershave. Astrals, did he smell good!

Noctis looked up and tried to moisten his lips from a mouth that had suddenly gone dry. Green eyes flicked down to his tongue, close enough for him to watch those pupils dilate. Would he be getting his first kiss sooner than he’d hoped?

“Would Friday be ok?” His voice came out in almost a squeak, hands gripping the furniture behind him, not trusting himself to let them wander.

“Yes, I shall look forward to it.” Now Ignis had placed a hand next to his, fingers just touching, one hip against the desk next to him. He looked intently at Ignis, marvelling at just how attractive he was, and Ignis looked back, their faces only a few inches apart. Noctis felt his body begin to gradually lean closer, pulled in by the gravity created by his attraction, eyes flicking down to Ignis’ lips which were slightly parted.

“I must ask, what is this supposed to be at the bottom?” Noctis froze and blinked, utterly thrown off balance. He looked down at the note Ignis was holding in front of him.

“A fish…?” Ignis tilted his head a little, a slight crease forming between his eyebrows as he gave Noctis a puzzled look. “It’s so you’d know it was from me, but nobody else would.”

“Hmm.” There was a pause as Ignis scanned the note again. “You do realise that I am very familiar with your handwriting. The fish was entirely unnecessary.” Ignis fingers next to his twitched before he stood up, folding the note once more and tucking it away into the inside pocket of his suit.

“Anyway, it seems that now your problem has been resolved, you can make progress on your other required tasks. I shall see you later, Noct.” The way Ignis said his name as he slipped out of the door held such promise that Noctis shivered with delight. Was that flirting? It felt like flirting. Ignis had flirted with him!

He stayed put for what felt like an hour, though in reality it had probably only been a matter of seconds, before he jumped to his feet and did a happy dance in the middle of his office.

He’d got to sort out something good this evening, not wanting to mess up this chance. They’d been together since childhood, Ignis knew everything about him, he thought he knew everything about Ignis…they liked each other…what could possibly go wrong?

The rest of Noctis’ day had been boringly normal, despite the excitement fizzing away inside of him. He’d finished what work he could and came home like usual. Ignis had called around with some fresh groceries a couple of hours later and they’d eaten together, just like they did most nights.

Neither of them mentioned what had happened earlier, the conversation mundane, but now he noticed that Ignis’ expressions no longer seemed quite so controlled or as guarded as he was used to seeing. His Advisor was also smiling more. Just a little curl of his lips at the corners, but there was a warmth there that Noctis wanted nothing more than to bask in. He found he had to clasp his hands together to resist the desire to reach out to hold the long slender fingers resting on the other side of the table, not wanting to overstep the mark too soon.

Typically, they’d end up reading some reports, Ignis willingly, Noctis reluctantly, before the Prince would persuade his Advisor to stop for the evening. Then they’d play a few rounds of Kings Knight, or just enjoy each other’s company until Ignis retreated to his own apartment, encouraging Noctis to not stay up too late. However, today Noctis found himself actually glad when Ignis left him alone after they had cleaned up from dinner. 

It was quite something knowing the man he was very attracted to, possibly already in love with, liked him back, or at least enough to agree to go on a date. He wasn’t sure how he would make it through to the end of the week at this rate without either bursting with happiness or embarrassing them both.

Now Noctis paced up and down his living room, trying to think of where to go on their date. He wanted it to be special, something Ignis would like and enjoy, but he also wanted to try and impress him. He’d thought doing the asking had been hard, now he was scared that if he messed up on the first date that’d be it and Ignis would not want to see him anymore.

Out of desperation and after multiple hours thinking, pacing and searching the internet for good places to take a date in Insomnia, he called Prompto.

“‘Ello?” Came a sleepy voice when the call finally connected.

“Prom! I need your help. Where’s good to take someone on a date?” 

“Noct? A date? You asking me on a date?” His best friend continued to sound groggy and confused. Noctis glanced at the time, squinted at them again in case he was misreading them, and groaned. It’d felt like he’d been going for a while, but he hadn’t expected the clock to be showing 02:18. 

“No, I asked Ignis. Sorry to break your heart.” He replied quickly. “Where can I take him? I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“What!” Now Prompto sounded much more awake, evidently shocked by the news. “You finally asked Iggy out and he said yes?” Noctis could hear the broad grin in his friend’s voice. He seemed to be delighted by the news.

“Yeah Prom, he did. But…” Noctis tried to steer the conversation back to talking about what to do on a date, not how it had come about, but Prompto cut him off.

“You’ve gotta give me the deets dude!” He had to pull the phone away from his ear as his friend almost shouted down the line at him, suddenly all full of bubbly exuberance. The quick turnaround was jarring for someone who typically took a good hour to wake up in the morning.

“Look, can you just help me now and I’ll tell you about it later?” Noctis snapped. He was feeling tired and anxious and immediately felt bad about it. “Sorry.”

“I just dunno why you’re askin’ me. I’ve never been on a date before either.” There was a soft whumphing sound as if his friend had flopped back down onto his pillow, his voice distinctly more subdued now.

“I don’t wanna ask Gladio again. He’ll tease the shit outta me! And I can’t talk to Ignis about it…”

“Why not? He’s the one you’ll be going with.” Prompto seemed genuinely puzzled and Noctis found himself rolling his eyes. Wasn’t it obvious?

“Cos I want to surprise him! I don’t know much about relationships but dad always told me that he and mom worked so well together because of harmony and balance. If Ignis just does everything for me, that doesn’t seem very balanced.”

“You’ve got a point there buddy. I guess he does do loads for you already.”

“Yeah, and I want to prove I’m at least capable of doing something without his help. I don’t wanna just rely on him all the time. I want him to feel like he can rely on me too.” Noctis sighed. “So, what movie d’you think he’d like?”

“I dunno. I really don’t know Iggy very well. Why don’t you know? You grew up together.”

“We didn’t watch movies very much.” Noctis admitted.

Before the attack, all he’d wanted to do was play with his first and only friend. Then, after he’d returned from Tenebrae, any passive media with blood or death affected him greatly, so they’d done other, more interactive things instead, since being able to take more active control had helped him. Even after years of therapy to help him move past the trauma, Ignis would automatically steer him away from anything that might trigger those memories again, so they’d never developed a habit of watching movies together.

“Then why are you going to see one on your date?” Prompto asked, the question making him wince. He’d actually been too stunned at Ignis’ acceptance that he’d just said the first suggestion he’d thought of, and now he was too stubborn to change his mind.

“I dunno! It’s what people do on dates, right? Anyway, he seemed on board so I’m sticking with it.”

After talking plans through with Prompto, Noctis chose the new, fancy, Altissian restaurant which had opened a few months ago to rave reviews and was always busy. Ignis always seemed to like trying different food. Sure, it’d be crowded and they wouldn’t have much privacy, but getting them into one of the most sought-after places without using his title as a crutch would be impressive, right? 

As for the movie part of their date, there was a new Reconstructers movie coming out that week. He remembered noticing that Ignis had the entire collection so far on his bookshelf. They were basically the only movies he owned, so surely going to see the new one would make him seem observant and attentive. He was honestly surprised by Ignis' taste, but it didn’t matter that Noctis thought that series was pretty crass, as long as Ignis had a good time. He could just try to nap if the movie got that bad.

Saying goodnight to Prompto and promising again to give him all the details of how the date had come about over games tomorrow evening, Noctis put down the phone and stared bleary eyed at the clock on his computer screen. 03:22. It’d be hell getting up in the morning.

Thankfully he could book the cinema tickets and a table at the restaurant online. Failing to suppress a yawn so wide it made his jaw click, he hurriedly made the reservations. If he didn’t do it now, he worried he’d forget or there’d be no spaces left, but was reassured by the pings of the confirmation emails as he quickly fired off a text to Ignis. 

"6:30 Friday. I'll pick you up. Dress smart"

Noctis hit the backspace and deleted the last two words before sending. Ignis was always in a suit, and they were going on a date, he didn't want to offend him by suggesting he would be anything but well turned out. Finally, completely exhausted, Noctis practically fell into his bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next...the date itself :)


	2. The Date

For the rest of the week leading up to their date, Noctis found himself filled with an excited tension whenever he was in Ignis’ company. Apart from the accidental brush of hands now and again, or perhaps not so accidental on Noctis’ part, neither of them behaved particularly differently to how they normally would. Ignis acknowledged the text about Friday, but no more was said about their date. Not bringing up the topic at work was professional, but outside of the Citadel Noctis felt nervous, expecting that something more should have changed between them, but not wanting to push the matter and make things uncomfortable, until finally, Friday arrived.

Noctis rushed home early, giving himself nearly two hours to get ready. He was feeling so pleased with himself on doing well for time until he had an outfit crisis and ended up trying on almost every smart item of clothing he owned. Eventually he settled on a wine-red shirt and black tie combination to compliment the black suit which had been tailored to suit his figure. He was just giving himself finger-guns in the mirror when he heard a ping from his phone and hurried to finish getting ready, remembering to grab his phone, wallet and keys before running out of his apartment.

This evening he’d arranged for a Citadel car for transportation, something he never normally needed because Ignis offered to take him most places, but he’d assumed there was going to be wine with dinner and he didn’t want Ignis to feel like he had to be the designated driver on their date.

“You smarten up nicely your Highness. Where to?” Ulric asked from the driver’s seat as Noctis scrambled into the back. He told him the address for Ignis’ apartment block, wondering what trouble the Glaive had got into this time to have been given the job of his chauffeur.

“We need to pick someone up, then we’re going to the new Altissian place in the centre for dinner.”

“Fancy. Say, you’re not going on a date are you?” The cheeky grin Ulric gave him made Noctis flush, wondering if it was too late to tell the man to get stuffed and take his own car. It was only a first date, far too early for the entire Citadel to know about his feelings for Ignis, and he knew his Advisor was a private person, the professional distance they’d been maintaining all week reinforced that fact. It’d spoil everything if Ulric gossiped about tonight.

“You’re not allowed to tell anyone about this, or I’ll make sure Drautos keeps you doing all the crappy jobs for the next six months.” Noctis hissed, his nerves making him snappy.

“As you wish, your Highness. No matter who we’re picking up, I won’t tell a soul, cross my heart.” Ulric winked and made the crossing gesture with a finger, somewhat mollifying Noctis as they otherwise travelled in silence.

It didn’t seem long before he stood at the door to Ignis’ apartment, ringing the doorbell. He’d managed to get here five minutes early but as he waited for the door to open, every possible scenario of how he could have already messed up flitted through his mind. His pulse was rapid and he could feel himself starting to sweat, he just wanted for tonight to go well and not make a fool of himself like he had when trying to ask Ignis out. Anxiously he checked his watch, then the apartment number, over and over in case he’d somehow misread them and got the wrong place. He was on the verge of ringing the bell again when the door in front of him opened and Ignis was standing there, smiling fondly at him.

His date wasn’t in the full suit he’d expected, but had chosen a more relaxed outfit. Dark, slim fitting trousers, a subtly patterned purple shirt with no tie and the top couple of buttons undone, exposing the necklace Noctis had got him for being accepted into the Crownsguard and a hint of his collarbones. Ignis looked good! He looked even hotter than he did in his suit and waistcoat and that was saying something.

His eyes widened as he drank in the sight before him, cheeks reddening. His date easily had the looks and figure to be a model, and a voice that could make anyone swoon. He could have anyone he wanted, but he’d settled for waiting for Noctis to make a move. How had he ever thought he was anywhere near Ignis league?

Noctis realised that he wanted to see more of Ignis like this, more relaxed and less formal. He wanted to see how he looked when he was asleep, or wandering casually through his apartment in the morning, hair wet, towel barely hanging on around his hips...Astrals, he had to stop this train of thought otherwise he'd die of embarrassment before they’d even gone anywhere.

"...Noct?" Noctis was jolted out of his thoughts by cool fingers wrapping around his, realising that Ignis had been speaking to him but he'd been so wrapped up in ogling him and not openly drooling he'd not heard a word. 

"Sorry? What did you say?" He glanced down, blushing at their joined hands, Ignis’ thumb brushing across his knuckles. This was more like how he’d been expecting things to change between them after Ignis had agreed to go on a date. Maybe he’d been feeling shy too, and going out tonight was just giving him the excuse.

“I said, will we be going somewhere that requires a suit? I can get changed if that is the case, but I wish you had mentioned it earlier." There was only a light chastisement in Ignis’ tone as Noctis could practically feel his eyes looking him up and down.

Checking his watch, he tried to think if the restaurant had said anything specific about a dress code, but even if they had, he wasn’t sure he wanted Ignis to go and change. This outfit, quite different to something he’d normally present himself in, made the evening feel more special. If Ignis went and changed into a suit now, Noctis would miss out on this mouth-watering sight and it would feel more like they were going out on Royal business, not a personal date. 

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine. You look great Specs. Really, really great." What felt like a million butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Ignis smiled at him, his gorgeous cheekbones reddening at the compliment. At this rate Noctis doubted he’d have any space for food inside of him.

“You look very handsome as well Noct.” Ignis said quietly, leaning in close for barely a moment, his lips brushing against Noctis’ cheek. “Let me just get a jacket as a compromise, then we can be on our way.” He slipped back inside the apartment, leaving Noctis to lean against the door frame, his knees suddenly feeling weak from such a small display of affection. 

When they both got into the car to take them to the restaurant, Nyx grinned at them in the rear-view mirror. Noctis could feel the Glaive was itching to make a smart comment but true to his word he didn’t say anything.

It didn’t take long before the car pulled up to the kerb outside the restaurant. Thankfully Noctis’ debut to the public had been delayed until the winter gala so the pavement was free of anyone wanting to take photos, and most importantly, he didn’t need anyone other than Ignis to protect him while they were out. Nothing would spoil the mood more than knowing that they were being watched the whole time.

“I’ll call you when we’re ready to leave.” Noctis said as they exited the vehicle, receiving a nod of confirmation along with a flippant salute and the car glided away, leaving him alone with Ignis.

“I’m impressed you managed to get a reservation for this place so quickly. I had heard they were booked up at least a month in advance.” Ignis commented as they stepped towards the entrance, Noctis skipping a step ahead to open the door for him.

“Yeah, must have gotten lucky I guess.” He grinned, smugly thinking of the confirmation email that was sitting in his inbox. He didn’t know what he’d been worrying about, everything was going great so far.

“Good evening gentlemen, can I ask what name the reservation is under?” The matradee, a short, well-built woman in a neat skirt-suit, greeted them at a lectern a few steps inside the door.

“Scientia.” Noctis said smoothly, trying and failing to completely suppress his smile as Ignis make a small choking sound that turned into a cough. Using his own name for the reservation would have drawn far too much attention, and Noctis wanted tonight to be just about them. He glanced at Ignis staring at him with a combination of surprise and, was that desire? At least, Noctis hoped it had been desire.

“Could you spell that for me please sir.”

It was Ignis who spelled out his surname as the woman glanced down her list of reservations for the evening, finishing with a small frown.

“I’m sorry sir, but I cannot see you on the list for tonight.” A cold wave of dread washed down Noctis’ spine, wiping the smile off of his face entirely.

“But I made reservation earlier this week.” He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, becoming anxious. This was just a mistake, surely. He couldn’t have messed up dinner on their first date! Noctis furiously scrolled through his emails, determined to prove that it hadn’t been his mistake.

“Wait. Here!” Noctis thrust his phone towards the matradee. “See, there’s my confirmation. Friday the 18th.” The woman glanced down at his phone for a moment, then back up, her expression carefully schooled into neutral patience.

“Yes sir, of December. It is currently Friday the 18th of September.” She said calmly as Noctis stared back in horror, feeling his face heating up in shame. He must have been so tired he just found the right date with a free opening and not noticed the month. This was mortifying!

A warm hand settled lightly on his lower back, the familiar touch imparting some of Ignis’ poise onto him, and he could help but lean a little into the contact.

“Is there perhaps some availability later if we wait?” Ignis asked calmly, making no outward sign of disappointment at Noctis’ cock up but he couldn’t stop feeling guilty nonetheless.

“I’m sorry sir, but we are fully booked tonight.” The matradee said with a note of finality. Being such a popular place, Noctis wondered if she had to deal with people intentionally trying such a tactic often but this time it really was an honest mistake.

“Thank you. We apologise for the misunderstanding.” Gently, Ignis steered him back out of the door, the comforting touch never pulling away, even when they were back on the street. Ignis had chosen a direction and had begun walking, continuing to guide him with a hand on his back until Noctis ground to a halt, causing his date to stop as well.

“I’m so sorry Ignis, I should have checked the email. Let’s go back in. If I tell here who I am, then maybe they’ll find us some room…” Noctis tried to turn back, scared that if he didn’t try to get things back on track the whole evening would be ruined and then Ignis would realise just what a mistake this whole evening had been.

“And have other patrons pushed to the side because you used the influence of your title? Certainly not. I thought better of you than that Noct.” Ignis grasped his wrist, preventing him from going any further, looking disappointed with him. All he’d wanted was to make Ignis smile with a nice meal, and he couldn’t even get that right.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis bowed his head, ashamed, but he didn’t know what else to do. “Do you want me to call Ulric back? You probably don’t want to spend any more time with me when I’m such an idiot.” Ignis sighed, the disappointed expression fading.

“I know you dislike using your position, so I’m sure you didn’t really mean what you said.” The hand at his wrist slid sliding down to tentatively take his, a thumb brushing over his knuckles. “It was a simple mistake Noct, everyone makes them. Why would I want to go home when our date is only just beginning?” Ignis said softly, his kindness causing Noctis’ heart to throb in his chest.

“You don’t make mistakes though.” He mumbled, his gaze flicking between their joined hands and the floor.

“Yes, I do. I’m only human.” Voice remaining quiet, Ignis curled a finger under Noctis’ chin, gently encouraging him to raise his head and look at him. He caught a good look at the open shirt collar on the way up and swallowed hard.

“I think you’re pretty perfect.” Noctis muttered, his eyes wide. That caused his date’s cheeks to redden.

“Well, I am not. I’m as fallible as anyone.” Ignis’ lips twitched as if he wasn’t sure what emotion to display with them.

“So what are we gonna do now? Everywhere good’s gonna be full on a Friday.” Noctis said, uncertain.

“Not everywhere. I happen to know of a small bistro close by that does very good comfort food. I think you will like it. Come on.” Ignis took a couple of steps, gently tugging Noctis into motion with their still joined hands.

It turned out the place Ignis was thinking over was only a couple of streets over. A small entrance of just a door facing the street with a small sign hanging over the lintel, sandwiched between a bar that looked like it was full of people and a café that was closed for the night. It was the kind of place Noctis would never have even noticed normally, let alone thought to go in.

“I’d no idea this was here.” He commented as they went through the door into a narrow featureless corridor and immediately began to climb a flight of stairs.

“I come here quite regularly when you and Prompto see to yourselves. Their menu has provided me with ample inspiration for recipes, so I’m confident you will find something you like.” Ignis squeezed his hand lightly and let go before they reached the top, confidently moving through another door revealing a small seating area with only half a dozen tables in addition to a handful of booths along one wall. There was a small bar set over in one corner and so far, only two of the tables were occupied by other couples. Soft, inoffensive music drifted from some speakers stuck on the back wall, not loud enough for voices to need to be raised to speak, but enough to disrupt anyone from listening in to other conversations. It was the perfect place to take someone on a date.

“Good evening Mr Scientia.” A lone waiter glided over from the bar area. “Ah, I see you have company this evening.” So Ignis came here regularly enough that the staff knew him by name, but the statement surprised him, did he normally come here alone?

“Yes. This is somewhat of a special occasion.” Ignis glanced down at Noctis, a tenderness in his eyes that immediately made the Prince start to blush. “Would it be possible to take one of the booths?”

“Of course sir. Please follow me.”

The waiter guided them over to the furthest booth, allowing them the most privacy from the rest of the room, presented them with menus and left them to think about their options.

“This place seems nice.” Noctis looked over his menu, eyes widening as he read some of the dishes listed. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about what they serve. You must have made half of this list for me in the last few months.”

Ignis gave a quiet laugh at his enthusiasm. “Unfortunately Noct you shall have to restrict your choice to only one, the portion sizes are quite generous.”

“Okay, but we can still get dessert, right?” Noctis asked, flicking through the pages of the menu until he found the list of sweet treats near the end.

“If that is what you desire.” There was something sultry about Ignis’ voice, making Noctis glance up to meet hungry green eyes. The butterflies suddenly returned when the considered that Ignis’ hunger didn’t seem to be directed towards their choice of food at all. He felt something nudge against his foot under the table, making him jump, but when he looked back his date’s expression was back to just being fond, timing just right with the waiter returning to take their order.

Letting Ignis choose the wine, Noctis gave his order and waited for the waiter to withdraw before speaking again.

“So, what was that look for when you read my note? I thought if I gave you an answer you didn’t like you were going to go and kill someone.” Noctis gave a nervous laugh while Ignis opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

“I did not think that your interests would fall in my direction. Ahem, I was…jealous.” Ignis laid one hand over the other in front of him on the table. The act was very controlled, but way that he flushed pink relayed his embarrassment.

Noctis bit his lip, fidgeting a little in his seat. That wasn’t what he’d expected as an answer, but he thought it was nice to hear that Ignis had felt jealous of him liking anyone else. It seemed that even his Advisor couldn’t be aware of everything.

“I must admit, I have felt quite anxious ever since you asked me on this date.” The words were quiet, making all of Noctis’ worries rise up in his mind. Had Ignis changed his mind about wanting this date but felt too polite to back down? But then, that didn’t match up with his behaviour so far this evening. There’d been far more affectionate looks and touches than he’d expected from Ignis’ usually reserved manner for one.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Noctis mumbled, confused and unsure what else to say. He’d been so caught up with his own nervous excitement and worries when he should have been looking out for Ignis too. His heart sank with disappointment in himself. Noticing when the one you cared about was uncomfortable and asking them about it, that’s what a good partner would do.

“No, please don’t apologise Noct. I am so very glad you asked.” Ignis reach a hand across the table to cover one of his, gripping it gently. “And before you start thinking that it was anything because of anything you have done, it wasn’t at all.” Ignis tilted his head, trying to meet Noctis’ gaze which was hesitantly returned.

“Is that why you didn’t try to talk about us or tonight?” Noctis said, subdued. Ignis dipped his head before replying, seeming uncertain about what to say. It was unusual to see Ignis not be confident or sure about his actions and opinions, making Noctis want to be able to comfort him.

Slowly, he slipped his free hand over Ignis’, sandwiching it between his own, heartened that his action drew a small smile upon his date’s lips and seemingly gave him the confidence to respond.

“Yes. Knowing there could be something more between us…Noct, I want to treasure you, but I was concerned that you may be put off by how much affection I wish to show you, and then there was the question of seeming unprofessional and inappropriate, so I held it all back. I’m sorry if I withheld too much and gave you the impression of not being interested. I must simply be too used to keeping my feelings from you.” Slowly reaching forward, Ignis brushing some of Noctis’ fringe to the side instead of allowing it fall over his eyes, softly tucking it behind his ear. He was very gentle and they couldn’t seem to stop looking into each other’s eyes, the moment pleasantly stretching out as if they were the only ones in the world.

“Ahem…” The two of them jumped when the waiter cleared his throat, pulling away quickly from the display of affection, both blushing. If this was how the evening was going to continue, Noctis thought he might regret the choice of a red shirt. He certainly hadn’t intended for his clothing to match his face.

The waiter uncorked the bottle of wine he was holding and poured a little into a glass to let Ignis sample it. Once he gave a nod of acceptance their glasses were filled and the waiter withdrew, leaving them to their private conversation once more.

“I’m glad he asked if you wanted to try it. I don’t know how to tell if wine’s good or not.” Noctis picked up his glass and gave a tentative sip, enjoying the pleasant taste wash across his tongue before swallowing. Exactly what it tasted of apart from wine he wouldn’t have been able to say, but he liked it all the same.

“Are you enjoying it though?” Ignis asked, amused.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” He shrugged, not sure what else to say about it.

“Then that is all that matters.” With a smile, Ignis offered up his glass and Noctis responded in kind, clinking them together before taking another sip.

After a few seconds pause, Noctis moistened his lips and spoke.

“So, erm, you want to be more affectionate with me? Like this evening, but all the time?” The butterflies had returned to make him feel a little giddy, or maybe that was the wine on an empty stomach, but the thought of being on the receiving end of such affection was something he’d enjoy.

“Certainly, outside of our professional capacities I would very much like to, but only if that is something you would also want.” Ignis said seriously and Noctis knew that he meant it. His date was always in enough control over his actions that if Noctis said he wasn’t comfortable with something, then Ignis wouldn’t do anything, even if he wanted to. That led him to wonder if that simple affection was just the tip of the iceberg given the intensity of some of the looks Ignis had been giving him so far.

“Yeah, I do want that.” He smiled. “But why hide it before? I was so scared about asking you out cos I thought you’d say no. I might have been brave enough to do it sooner if you’d given me a few hints.” Something about his words had Ignis’ eyebrows raising as if they were attempting to reach his hairline.

“Is all I do for you not hint enough of what I feel?” He sounded surprised.

Well, of course Noctis knew that Ignis did so much more for him than he should in his position as an Advisor. He even went far beyond what was expected of a Chamberlain as well, and put up with him and supported him through so much…how had the possibility not occurred to him before now? Maybe because he’d been so wrapped up in believing that Ignis couldn’t really be into him he’d ignored or discounted so many subtle signs.

“Ah, maybe…I guess so…” Noctis took a large swig of his wine to try and relieve a little of the tension he felt. “I appreciate everything you do for me, really, and I wanted to impress you tonight. You’re just so great, in every way, and I’m…I’m such a disaster. I couldn’t even book a table at a restaurant properly.” Another swig, his glass now almost empty and Noctis could feel buzz of alcohol more prominently in his system.

“Noct…” Ignis tried to interject but Noctis just kept talking over him, caught up in needing to let him know how he felt, and, with the aid of mental lubrication from the alcohol, out popped his greatest concern.

“You’re so smart and clever, really kind and understanding and you’re ridiculously handsome. You could date anyone you wanted and I’m amazed you could like me like that when I’m…this.”

He noticed Ignis staring at him with a mix of confusion and concern as he processed what he’d just been saying, when clapped his hand over his mouth.

“Oh no, that wasn’t supposed to come out.” He mumbled behind his hand, horrified that he’d blurted that out on their first date of all times.

"Noct, I like who you are, I wouldn’t want to date anyone else.” Ignis sighed, smiling sadly, and pulled Noctis’ hand away, holding it gently between his own. “I like you for being you and I don’t want you to think you need to change to justify it. But I don’t want you to put me on a pedestal. I am not some paragon of virtue, and I don’t want the both of us getting hurt when you realise that I can make mistakes just like anyone.” His tone was low and soft, and despite his worries Noctis began to feel a little reassured.

Ignis had accepted a date with him, not baulked and run at his error with the reservation, and been very affectionate with him. He’d always known that Ignis cared about him, and all the evidence was pointing to him caring in the manner Noctis wanted him to. Astrals, he was so very lucky.

“Can’t help it. That’s how I see you.” He mumbled, blushing, not looking up from their joined hands.

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me, though I don’t think I am quite so deserving of such praise.” Now that comment deserved the sceptical look Noctis gave him.

“Would it help ease your concerns to know how I see you?” Noctis, enjoying how their fingers curled together, nodded for Ignis to continue.

“I see a very attractive, capable, brilliant man who, despite his shyness, manages to draw others in with his kindness and compassion. I feel so lucky that you care about me enough to ask me out when anyone would be overjoyed to attract the attention of the Prince.” Noctis swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Ah…I’m sorry Ignis. I got so nervous about everything, I’ve kinda messed up so far, haven't I?” Noctis grinned self-consciously, a little overwhelmed by the compliments. “I want to know more about this side of you who’s affectionate, goes to tiny bistro's and who doesn't always do his shirt up all the way. You make me want to be better, even believe that I can…”

Movement in the corner of Noctis’ eye of someone approaching stopped him from continuing, not wanting to be overheard while he opened himself up, but after the plates had been set in front of them, he wasn’t sure he was brave enough to continue. Thankfully Ignis spoke first.

“I would like to get to know this side of you better too Noct. Your intentions this evening have been nothing but sweet, you just need a little practice in your implementation.” A wry smile and the lightly teasing tone were enough to break any tension in the air, more typical of their usual exchanges, making Noctis snort with laugher.

“Y’know, I can think of this really great guy who could help me with that. He gives the best advice.” He grinned.

“Oh really? You sound very fond of him.” The feigned ignorance was countered with a playful smile as Ignis topped up their glasses with wine.

“Yeah, I really am.” The longing in Noctis’ words combined with the reconnected eye contact made them both blush, the Prince’s heart racing. Just a minute earlier it seemed like his worries had been about to make everything go wrong, but now things just fit right and he began to relax a little.

Apart from the little flirtations that now felt were very apparent, it shouldn’t have been any different from eating dinner together most evenings, but Noctis felt the change in the mood so starkly. He didn’t ever want to go back to how they’d been before. Gladio constantly said Ignis was soft on him, and he’d always been kind and caring, if a little stern when needed, but now Ignis’ warmth was truly shining through, and he loved it.

Finishing the main course, Noctis was still eager for dessert and asked immediately to see the menu again, leaving Ignis looking amused at his enthusiasm. Once the orders were placed and the last of the wine poured out, Ignis sighed, looking content.

"So, what film had you intended us to see? I do hope it’s nothing too violent for you." Ignis leant back in his seat, cupping the bowl of his wine glass elegantly in one hand, casually swirling the liquid around inside. He looked so sophisticated that Noctis questioned the movie that he’d picked, despite the evidence he’d seen for himself. That sort of entertainment just didn’t seem to fit him, but he tried to keep in mind what had been said earlier, Ignis was only human.

“I don’t think so.” He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at Ignis’ fussing. “I got tickets for that new Reconstructers movie. Showing’s at eight thirty…” Noctis glanced at his watch to see that it was almost that time now and cursed. They’d been having such a great time chatting and flirting over dinner that he’d completely forgotten the time.

“Shit, we’ve been here too long, we're going to miss it now."

“We can cancel the order and leave now if you wish.” Immediately Ignis had put his glass back on the table and had straightened up, looking around to call the waiter over.

“Err, actually, I wouldn’t mind staying here a bit longer. I kinda want my dessert more.” Noctis admitted, wincing. He felt bad about voicing a selfish opinion when he’d promised himself to do what Ignis wanted this evening, but he also really, really wanted to try that seven layered cake.

Ignis looked back at him with apparent relief, a lazy half smile quirking at the corner of his mouth as he relaxed back into his seat again.

"It seems a shame to waste the tickets, however, I am also enjoying our time here too much."

"I don’t really care about the movie. I only booked it cos I thought you'd like it." Noctis admitted sheepishly, but was taken by surprise to hear Ignis laughing. It was a full, proper laugh, different to his usual chuckles and small noises of amusement and something that Noctis realised that he’d rarely heard, at least since Ignis’ voice had broken. It was a rich sound, able to impart pleasant goosepimples upon the listener, and Noctis thought he’d never heard something so lovely.

"Well, it's a good thing we won't have to subject ourselves to a film that neither of us wants to see." Noctis blinked, pulled out of his thoughts of how even Ignis’ laughter could be attractive and back into the present.

"But you've got copies all the others!" He half protested when his mind had caught up with what had been said. Ignis rolled his eyes in response, this time letting out a huff of amusement before sipping at his wine.

"Astrals only know why my uncle keeps buying them for me. I really should get rid of them; they are not to my taste at all." He said dismissively.

“So, what kinda movies do you like then?” Noctis asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table, now very curious.

“Please don’t laugh, but I am partial to a romantic comedy from time to time.” Noctis stared at him, waiting to see if he was putting that out there to tease him. “Noct? Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing! It’s just…it wasn’t what I expected.”

“Oh, and what did you expect?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest. Perhaps something intellectual, or like a fancy artsy film…” He tailed off, shrugging. “But I guess it kinda fits you. I could get on board with rom-coms.”

“That is a pleasant surprise. It’s a shame that there are none showing right now.” Ignis sounded almost wistful.

"So, if the movie’s a bust, what do you want to do instead?" Noctis asked, not ready for the evening to be over after they’d had dessert, but wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fit another course inside of him.

"Well, I saw an advertisement today about a late show at the planetarium this evening, if that would be amenable to you." The suggestion was met with Noctis’ eager nod. Now why couldn’t he have thought about that.

“I’d like that. It’s a shame it’s too cloudy tonight to go stargazing properly. It must have been years since we last…”

“Not since Ramuh’s Comet passed over a week before your 15th birthday.” Noctis’ eyes widened, amazed at Ignis’ memory. “I’ve missed our night time excursions. That time with you was precious to me.” Ok, now Noctis was blushing again. He glanced down to where his fingers fiddled with the end of his tie.

“How about next time there’s a clear sky, we say screw work and go watch the stars? We’re old enough even go outside the wall this time. They’re supposed to be a lot brighter out there.” He half expected Ignis to frown at his eagerness to disregard his working responsibilities, or at least hesitate in his response, but instead those green eyes twinkled and Ignis’s smile widened.

“I shall begin making provisional plans for our trip tomorrow.” The words gave Noctis a thrill of delight.

When dessert arrived, Ignis offered a piece of his fluffy chiffon cake in exchange for a bite of Noctis’, which he eagerly accepted, his blush returning again as he opened his mouth to accept the forkful which was held out for him. The act made them seem more like a proper couple rather than just feeling their way through a first date, especially when Ignis wiped a little bit of cream from the corner of his mouth and licked it delicately from his thumb, holding his gaze the entire time, leaving Noctis to shift a little in his seat and cross his legs, shyly enjoying the seductive display.

Although the situation with the Altissian restaurant had been embarrassing, he was actually really pleased with how things had turned out. In a much busier place, he wouldn’t have had the courage to say or do half of the things he had this evening for fear of someone witnessing something so private. He was fairly sure that Ignis would also have been more reserved, conscious about the image they projected just in case anyone of influence recognised the Prince.

After finishing their second course, Ignis confirmed the time of the show and Noctis tried to pay for their meal, though at Ignis’ insistence they ended up splitting the bill equally. Then they left the bistro and began to walk in the direction of the planetarium, Noctis slipping his hand into Ignis’ as soon as they reached the bottom of the bistro’s stairs and he couldn’t stop smiling all the way there. It wasn’t far enough to bother calling Ulric for use of the car, and they had enough time before the show was supposed to start.

Getting tickets, this time Ignis insisting he pay because Noctis had already bought the movie tickets, they settled into the reclining seats before the show began, their hands linking together on the armrest between them. Noctis thoroughly enjoyed the whole thing, or at least what he saw of the show because he must have spent at least a third of it watching the amazement on Ignis’ face, grinning like a fool the whole time.

At one point, Ignis glanced at him, meeting his gaze before slowly raised their joined hands towards his lips and kissed Noctis’ knuckles. Immediately Noctis bashfully looked away, but he squeezed his hand to let Ignis know that he’d enjoyed the affection nonetheless. He didn’t mind it at all, but now could appreciate why his date had been reserved about displaying this sort of behaviour before. If being at the Citadel would have made it highly unprofessional, in the privacy of Noctis’ apartment such affections could easily have encouraged him to try and take things further.

Before he knew it though, the show was over and it was time to go home.

Messaging Ulric, Noctis told him to pick them up from the Planetarium. To the Glaive’s credit, even if he was surprised, the confirmation response came almost immediately and a few minutes later the car was pulling up in front of them.

“So, where to now your Highness?” The Glaive asked once Noctis and Ignis were both in the back seat, glancing at the pair in the mirror, eyeing the way their hands rested side by side and grinning when he saw the way Ignis’ little finger curled around Noctis’.

Noctis took a breath to speak but Ignis beat him to it.

“Please return to his Highness’ building Ulric, then you may go. It is late and you must be tired, I can return home by myself.” Noctis saw how the Glaive’s eyebrows quirked upwards and shot him a glare, trying to communicate just how much shit he’d be in if word of this was let slip in the Citadel in the following days.

“But I picked you up, I should…” He began to protest. All those manners Ignis had been trying to drive into him over the years suggested that it’d only be polite to drop him home first as well.

“Please Noct, let me have the peace of mind to see you safely to your door.” Ignis’ voice was low and his hand moved to cover Noctis’ entirely.

“Alright then.” He accepted, mesmerised by the intensity of the way Ignis was looking at him, wondering if this was meant to be a hint so they could continue their evening. It was certainly a prospect that both made him nervous and excited him.

As the car pulled up outside of the Noctis’ apartment building and the two of them got out, Noctis tried hard to ignore the wink and discrete thumbs up Ulric gave him when Ignis’ back was turned. Clearly the Glaive thought it sounded like he’d get lucky tonight. Noctis rolled that idea through his thoughts again. Getting lucky…with Ignis…All of a sudden, he felt rather hot under the collar.

In the elevator up to his floor, Noctis chewed nervously on his lip. He didn’t want the evening to end, and with the suggestion of making his own way home, had Ignis hoped he’d ask him inside now he was here?

As the doors slid open and they walked along the corridor to his front door, Noctis couldn’t take the quiet and felt he had to say something.

“Thanks for seeing me home. Sorry things didn’t really go to plan.”

“No apology is necessary Noct, I had a lovely evening regardless. I’m very glad we did this.” Ignis smiled fondly at him, setting off those butterflies which had returned with a vengeance.

“Would you like to see me like this again? Cos I would. I mean, I want to see you again.” There was a pause, and Noctis could feel his heart trying to break through his ribcage it was pounding so hard.

“I would very much like that.” Ignis gave him a smile, his tone soft. 

“Maybe next time I’ll talk to you about what I’m thinking.” Noctis flushed with embarrassment over his mistakes for that evening, but they’d still managed to have a good time.

Reaching his front door, Noctis pulled out his keys and unlocked it, pausing with a hand on the handle to turn back to his date, their gazes locking. Ignis raised a hand to brush Noctis’ cheek with the backs of his fingers, trailing them down and along his jaw. The touch was so tender and there was something so loving in those green eyes, but there was also a hunger that he’d noticed a few times throughout the evening.

Plucking up his courage, Noctis leant forwards, stretching up onto his toes and pursing his lips, pressing them softly against Ignis’. It was a chaste, but sweet first kiss, though he noticed Ignis tried to follow him as he moved away before pausing and pulling himself back.

“Do you…do you maybe wanna come inside?” Noctis asked quietly, reaching out so the tips of his fingers brushing against Ignis’ wrist, focusing on wanting more time with this Ignis who he’d just started getting to know tonight, no matter what happened when they were through his front door.

“Noct…” Ignis hesitated, seeming conflicted, moistening his lips with his tongue. “I do not think that would be appropriate for a first date. Perhaps I should not have given into the temptation to walk you to your door.”

Noctis’ face fell. Oh, that was disappointing. So walking him up here without a car waiting to take him home hadn’t been a hint after all? He fumbled for a quick response, trying to cover up yet another misunderstanding for the evening.

“What? No! I…wasn’t thinking that. There’s the spare bed. It’s late, and you’re gonna come see me in the morning anyway, so why not just…stay?” He tried again. 

“Oh. Apologies for my assumption, but I still think I should return home tonight.” Ignis’ eyes were downcast and he seemed resigned, but his fingertips still lightly rested against Noctis’ jaw.

“But, y’know…if you did want to do…stuff…” Noctis found himself staring at Ignis’ beautifully polished shoes, unable to meet his eyes. He wasn’t sure where this boldness was coming from, but he wasn’t saying anything he didn’t really want to.

“Noct!” There was shock in his voice, but the way Ignis took a half step forward implied something else.

“We’re hardly strangers! And I thought that’s why you didn’t want Ulric to wait.” Noctis frowned, confused by the difference between Ignis’ body language and the resistance from his words.

“We have never seen this side of each other before. I do not wish to take advantage of you.” There was definitely a note of longing in Ignis’ tone and Noctis really wanted to look up and see what expression was on his face, but he was too nervous to.

“I don’t think it counts as you taking advantage if I ask first. But if you don't want to, I'm not gonna push it.” He mumbled. Even considering that he’d be satisfied if Ignis simply cuddled him as they fell asleep, not too dissimilar to when he suffered from his night terrors. “Anyway, we’ve shared a bed to sleep before. It was fine then." 

"That was before I knew how you felt. Now…" The pause filled Noctis with uncertainty. Now he had no idea of what to expect, reluctant to guess because clearly he wasn’t very accurate with them.

"Now, what?" Ignis didn't reply, blushing he glanced away. "What?!" Noctis pushed, unable to bear not knowing what the end of that sentence was. Ignis bent down to whisper against his ear. 

"You don’t realise just how much I’ve wanted to kiss you all evening. Ever since you arrived on my doorstep looking so attractive, I’ve had to hold myself back. Now...now I fear I would be unable to resist my desire for you if you invite me into your bed right now." The hot breath against his ear sent a pleasurable shiver down Noctis’ spine, his mouth opening in surprise. He’d never expected that Ignis had been giving conflicting signals because he wanted him too much but was trying to hold himself back.

“Oh…”

“As I said, I don’t not wish to take advantage of you after you have consumed alcohol. I promise to hold myself in check until you are ready…but, it is difficult when you offer yourself up to me so freely. So close…” Green eyes roamed over Noctis’ body as Ignis finally permitted himself to display the desire he felt more intensely than gentle affection. Cool fingertips touched Noctis’ cheek, skating lightly over his skin before sliding into his hair. He’d never considered that underneath Ignis’ outer layer of stiffness and formality he held such passion.

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Yes. For longer than I should have.” A thrill ran through Noctis’ body at those words. Strangely enough, now that the cards were on the table he was feeling the calmest he’d been all night, his earlier nervousness disappearing as he realised that he was in full control of his faculties and right now, knowing exactly what, and who it was he wanted. 

“Ignis. I’m sober and I trust you. You’d never do anything I didn’t want.” He traced the edge of Ignis’ collar with his fingers before dipping them down to ghost over the small skull necklace. 

“We can talk about boundaries first before anything happens, but, I’m ready to be with you. I want to be with you.” He’d barely finished speaking before Ignis surged forward, the hand in Noctis’ hair gripping the strands, his other arm snaking around his waist to pull their bodies together, crashing their lips together.

The suddenness and passion took Noctis by surprise, startling him for a moment before he wound his arms around Ignis’ neck, sliding his fingers into soft hair and returned this kiss, inexperienced but eager, opening himself up to his date just as he’d daydreamed.

The door opened against his back as Ignis guided him inside, not letting up, and slammed the door behind them, locking out the world and leaving them to their privacy. Yes, this date was definitely going to be the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This gift was originally just going to cover the date itself, but the thoughts of Noctis awkwardly trying to ask Ignis out just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote the first chapter as well. 
> 
> Any kudos or comments you care to leave are so very much appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter @flames_knight


End file.
